The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Exochorda plant, botanically known as Exochorda macrantha×Exochorda racemosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Niagara’.
The new Exochorda plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform Exochorda plants with fast rooting and good container performance.
The new Exochorda plant originated from a cross-pollination in 1994 Exochorda macrantha ‘The Bride’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Exochorda racemosa, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Exochorda plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1997 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Exochorda plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Exochorda plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.